


Happy Thanksgiving

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: Chris convinces you to have a preholiday work out. Too bad you forgot to lock the door.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Happy Thanksgiving

“No” you whisper as you walk down the dark hallway, wriggling out of Chris’s grasp. “Absolutely not”. 

He gently pushes you into the wall, your head beside his framed family photos. He’s shamelessly grinding against you, his thick erection pushing into your ass.

“Please, Y/N”, he murmurs in your ear, his warm lips brushing against your neck. “Please, Scott’s sleeping and no one will be here for another hour, cmon baby”

You drop your head back when his hands slide up and cup your breasts. “Damn you Chris” you groan.

He chuckles and spins you around, taking you to his childhood bedroom.

35 minutes later

He’s behind you thrusting into you as you sob into his pillow. His hips slapping against yours as the vulgar sloshing rings through the room. The headboard knocking against the wall, leaving small dents.

“Dont stop, Chris” your cries muffled, “right there”. His cock dragging across your gspot as he adjusts his grip on your hips.

You can feel the pleasure building as you reach your peak. So close….

The door flings open, “Chris, do you and Y/N want, oh!” Lisa, his mom shrieks as she drops the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“Shit" 

Chris falls forward trying to cover you as you push back to get up. The sudden thrust triggers your orgasm, the sensations spiraling throughout you, causing you to clench down on his cock. "Fuck yes, daddy” You scream out mindlessly as your entire body tenses.

Chris falls on you,groaning as your walls spasm around him. He pushes you flat on the bed, harshly grunting as he cums, shooting his hot load into you. Barely hearing the door slam shut. 

Catching your breath as you calm down, you realize what just happened. “Get off, get off of me” You shriek as you pull away. Chris slides out of you, rolling onto his back. 

You slap his shoulder, “I told you, I cant believe this” He wipes the sweat off his face as he starts to chuckle, freezing when you both hear, 

“Was that Y/N, does she need me?”

You glare at Chris who’s holding the pillow over his face as he laughs.

“Uh, she wasn’t asking for you” Lisa responds slowly.

You push the pillow down on his face.


End file.
